parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenaicules
Chris2003's movie spoof of "Hercules". Cast * Adult Hercules - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Megara - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * Philoctetes - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pegasus - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Hades - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Pain & Panic - Makunga (Madagascar 2) and Dagnino (El Arca) * Zeus - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Hera - Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) * Amphitryon - Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Alcmene - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Hermes - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Nessus - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The Fates - Zira (The Lion King 2), Sabor (Tarzan; 1999) and Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * The Muses - Nala (The Lion King), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Gia (Madagascar 3) and Gloria (Madagascar) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Heavy Woman - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Burnt Man - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Fat Man - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Tall Woman - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Elderly Man - Winnie the Pooh * Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Tod and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Hydra - Snake Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) * Lythos - Teetsi (Madagascar 2) * Pyros - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Hydros - Soto (Ice Age) * Stratos - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Cyclops - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Hercules - Koda (Brother Bear) * Young Hercules - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Baby Pegasus - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Penelope the Donkey - Grace (Home on the Range) * Boys with Frisbee - Roo, Lumpy and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit Pain - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Gopher Panic - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Chariot Driver - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sundial Seller - Tiger (An American Tail 2) * End-of-the-World Man - Melman (Madagascar) * Snowball the Cat - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Boog (Open Season) * Painter - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Dragon (Shrek) * Ares, God of War - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Apollo, God of the Sun - Alex (Madagascar) * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Gods - Various Animated Animals * Cerberus the 3-Headed Dog - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) Gallery Kenai the Bear.jpg|Bear Kenai as Hercules Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Meg Jake.png|Jake as Phil Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg|Toothless as Pegasus Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Hades Makunga.png|Makunga as Pain D.jpg|Dagnino as Panic Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Zeus Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Hera Papa Q. Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Papa Bear as Amphitryon Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear as Alcmene Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Hermes Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan as Nessus Zira-1.jpg|Zira... Sabor.jpg|...Sabor... Siri.jpg|...and Siri as the Fates Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala as Calliope Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Clio Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Melpomene Gia.jpg|Gia as Terpsichore Gloria madagascar 3.png|Gloria as Thalia Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as Demetrius the Pot Maker Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg|Marina as Heavy Woman Hubie.jpg|Hubie as Burnt Man Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Fat Man Kanga.png|Kanga as Tall Woman Screen image 215379.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Elderly Man Tod.png|Young Tod as Boy Pain Young Cooper.png|Young Copper as Boy Panic Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg|Snake Jafar as the Hydra Teetsi.png|Teetsi as Lythos NEWRedCat.png|Red as Hydros Soto.jpg|Soto as Pyros Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Stratos The Bear The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear as the Cyclops Koda.jpg|Koda as Baby Hercules Brother Bear.jpg|Brother Bear as Young Hercules Spike in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Spike as Baby Pegasus Grace.jpg|Grace as Penelope the Donkey Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg|Roo... Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|...Lumpy... Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|...and Piglet as the Boys with Frisbee Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Rabbit Pain Hammy.jpg|Hammy as Gopher Panic Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as the Chariot Driver Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as the Sundial Seller Melman.jpg|Melman as the End-of-the-World Man Edmond.png|Edmond as Snowball Boog.jpg|Boog as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Painter Dragon (Shrek).jpg|Dragon as Horse Pain and Panic Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Ares Alex madagascar.jpg|Alex as Apollo Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Aphrodite Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi... Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|...Banzai... Ed (The Lion King).jpg|...and Ed as Cerberus Category:Chris2003 Category:Hercules Movie Spoof